Lost in Eden: A Beauty and The Beast Story
by nattbenson
Summary: Ten years after the war, Hermione drags Ginny along on a ministry-lead expedition. Although, soon Ginny is gone. In an attempt to save her, Hermione finds herself trapped in an enchanted castle when an old foe reveals himself. Soon, Hermione concludes that she will have to get used to life in Eden, or find a way to escape by herself.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It has been ten years since the boy came to my realm, and he still does not understand why I will not let him leave. He is still rather cruel to the others. He has grown into a man within my sanctuary, yet he still spends most of his time wallowing in his own despair. I fear that he will never find out why I do this on his own, but I feel that this will not matter soon. She will be here soon, the one to save him.

Hey guys! So I won't bug you too much, because this is going up at the same time fo chapter one and you might want to just continue along with the story. But, I will tell you that this is a Beauty and The Beast based story, and will updated regularly after 3/29/17. I apologise for any grammar errors. Please review, I love hearing reader's feedback!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Rain began to fall through the bright green canopy as two women hiked along a barely used trail far below. The woman in the lead, who had fiery hair, trudged determinedly through the mud, watching only the trail ahead of her. In contrast, her companion followed the fiery haired woman as if she were wandering through the greenery rather than hiking through it. The second woman's curious brown eyes darted all around, examining the gigantic tropical trees and plants, as if she was trying to take in all of her surroundings at once.

Spotting a reptilian creature gliding through the branches above, the second woman rushed forward to catch up with her companion. Her bushy brown hair, which swelled in the humidity, bounced as she walked.

She tapped the her companion on the shoulder, "Ginny, look! It's a swooping evil!" she said excitedly, pointing out the creature, "You know, their venom has obilivatory qualities and-"

"Brilliant, Hermione, but we really need to hurry up," Ginny had looked up at the reptilian glider for a moment, but was now checking her gold watch, which was spotted with planets and stars. "At this rate, we won't be able to make it back to base camp before dark. I told you that we needed to leave the pyramid by four."

"I know, but the enchantments we found today needed to be examined or they may have faded before we come back tomorrow." Hermione said. She looked up at the small scraps of sky that they could see through the rainforest canopy. The sky was already becoming dark, helped along by the rain clouds. "We're not going to make it, we should find somewhere to make camp here."

Ginny groaned, looking up at the sky as well. "But they were going to make a roast tonight, and I am already hungry." Ginny complained lightly. "Can we at least try to apparate back?"

Hermione laughed briefly, "You sound like Ron." She had said the words without thinking, and as a result, her mind was suddenly flooded with anger and sadness. Ginny's face had gone from one of frustration to one of pity.

"Hermione, we should-"Ginny started, concerned.

"And you know we can't apparate back to camp," Hermione stammered, cutting Ginny off, "The magic in this area is unpredictable, it is too much of a risk. We'll make camp somewhere near here, and I have some food in my bag that we can heat up with a fire."

"Herm-"Ginny started again, still looking concerned.

"Don't." Hermione said strongly, "I am not ready to talk about it. Come on, let's find some flat ground." Hermione turned away and stepped off the path.

It was quite dark and rain was falling hard enough to find its way through dense layers of branches, vines, and leaves above when they had finally found enough flat ground for two bedrolls and a small fire. They had not spoken to each other while they searched, and the air was still stiff between them.

Hermione pulled her wand from the pocket of her shorts and pointed it towards the air at the perimeter of their small camp. "Protego Maxima," She muttered, continuing with other spells of protection, including one to keep the rain off their spot.

As Hermione casted her spells, Ginny rummaged through a her satchel, her arm disappearing into the magically expanded bag. She soon pulled out two small bedrolls, then dried the ground of their camp with her wand and rolled them out.

"I'll go find some wood to burn, I don't like the taste of food cooked on magic fire. Do you want to send a message to base camp so they don't freak out?" Ginny said, disappearing into the underbrush, her wandlight held ahead of her.

Hermione sent a patronus to base camp, explaining that they were safe and that they were not trapped by one of the many curses they had already found within the pyramids. She then sat down on her bedroll, taking off her satchel. She took out her canteen, taking a swig and then pouring some water onto her hand. She rubbed the water against her face, then wiped away the water, sweat, and dirt with her shirt.

Suddenly, as Hermione held her shirt to her face, a scream erupted from the darkness. Hermione shot up from where she sat, scanning the darkness and raising her wand. Another scream, it was definitely Ginny. Without hesitation, Hermione barrelled into the darkness, toward the noise.

"Lumos." She said breathlessly, not stopping as light revealed the forest in front of her. Her boots slipped and slid in the mud as she descended down a slope, swerving to dodge trees and bunches of vines. Another scream pierced through the air, and Hermione turned slightly to follow. Ginny was screaming something, but Hermione could not understand what she was saying.

Hermione staggered as she splashed into the small stream at the bottom of the slope, she steadied herself against a boulder in the middle of the stream and scanned the trees all around her. A scream, Hermione could hear anger in the sound. She splashed through the stream, vaulting over a fallen tree. The slope on either side of the stream became steeper and turned to rock as Hermione found herself approaching a ravine. The next scream echoed against the stone, signaling that Ginny was in the ravine somewhere.

Hermione's heart hammered as she sloshed through the stream, and into the ravine. Her eyes darted around as she ran, sweat running down her brow

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU FILTHY SON OF A-" Ginny's echoing scream was cut off by a loud cracking sound like rocks being thrown together.

Hermione felt tears start to well in her eyes as she ran, a sob caught in her throat. She had asked Ginny to come with her as her auror for this expedition, it was her fault if anything happened to her. Hermione stopped, bracing herself against the wall of the ravine. She took a deep breath. No, she could not fall apart right now, she needed to save Ginny. The air was silent as Hermione continued through the ravine, scanning the stone walls on either side of her. The lack of screams made Hermione feel wary.

Soon her wand light fell upon an opening in the rock, slightly hidden by vines grew down the wall. Hermione looked down the ravine, then into the cave. The rock noise that had cut off Ginny's last scream pushed her to search that cave, and so she ducked into the opening.

Water dripped down the walls as Hermione walked through boulders and rock formations. The cave was small, and her wand light soon fell on the the tall back wall of the cave. The wall was smooth, except for a line of carvings at her eye level. She reached up and touched the carvings, they were runes.

She racked her brain as she examined the runes, then read out loud, "Give sanctuary." As soon as the words left her lips, the carvings began to glow bright blue, as if a light within the rock was shining through. Hermione stepped back in shock as a crack began to travel up the wall, forming a large door frame, with the line of runes in the middle. A rumble echoed through the cave as the stone fractured. Cracks covered the door as carvings of vines and flowers began to appear on the door, as if they were being drawn by an invisible hand.

Soon Hermione finds herself standing in front of a door within the stone wall, complete with stone handle pulling itself away from the wall. The same blue glow of the runes seeps through the cracks at the doors edges. Hermione stares up at the door in awe before reality comes back to her. Ginny needed her help, and so, Hermione immediately pushed open the heavy door that had not been there a few moments before.

...

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this! Although, now that the story is actually kind of starting, there are a few things that I would like to say...1. this is an eventual Dramione fic, if you haven't really caught onto that yet. 2. This story is meant to be fun for me, so I have not edited this very thoroughly, I apologize for any grammar errors that have slipped past.(feel free to point them out to me in a review/message if it is really bugging you and I will correct it.) 3. This is a Beauty and the Beast adaption story, so it will blatantly reference the disney movie (old and new!), along with take themes from other adaptions like Sarah J. Maas' _A Court of Thorns and Roses_ books (I love Rhys and suggest that series to any Dramione/Harry Potter fan.)

Also, how do you guys feel about this third person POV? My usual POV is first person and so I am a little iffy about this. Although, I felt third person was more loyal to the books. Feel free to send me a message/comment/review with any comments/criticisms/suggestions!

Thanks, Nat


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

Flecks of snow and a cold wind rushed past her as Hermione opened the heavy stone door onto a snow-covered wood. The dark trunks of sleeping trees was the only color breaking up the white gloom, their bare branches twisting upward into the grey sky. As Hermione scanned the scene, she spotted two sets of footprints in the snow, leading away from the doorway. One of the sets was made up of long ruts and disordered steps, as if the owner was being dragged along by the other. Ginny.

Hermione's heart hammered as she ran to follow the footprints, her boots crunching through nearly a foot of snow. A thunderclap sounded behind her, she whirled around only to see the edges of the stone door fading into the smooth surface of a large snow covered boulder. She looked back and forth between the footprints and the rapidly disappearing door. Her instincts screamed at her to get back to the door, to escape, but she needed to save Ginny. There really was no choice in the matter. She looked back at the door, where a line of runes was all that was left. First, she would save Ginny, then they would find a way out.

The blizzard raged around her as Hermione stumbled through the snow. She hugged her arms to her body, goosepimples covering her bare arms and legs. Her vest and shorts did not protect her from the cold, and she soon felt chilled to the bone. She unconsciously reached for the jar of blue flame in her sanchel, just to find that she did not have her bag with her. She had left it in their camp.

 _Shit, shit, shit_. Hermione huffed in frustration. Not having all of her things in an unknown area was not a good situation. She squeezed her wand in her hand, at least she still had that.

She made an effort to quickly follow the footprints through the trees, in fear that the thick snow would soon fill the prints. The path snaked through the forest, and Hermione flicked her wand as she went, marking some trees with fiery X's. After several minutes of following the footprints, the forest began to thin.

Suddenly, Hermione found herself standing in the shadow a tall frost covered hedge. It cut right through the thinning forest and was long enough that it disappeared into the gloom to the left and the right. It was a well-kept hedge, a great contrast to the wild forest around her. Despite this, there was a small gap in the hedge near the ground in front of her. The snow was pushed aside where the footsteps she was following reached the gap.

She would have to army crawl through the hole. Although, she did not want to get her clothing and more wet, fearing that she might just freeze before reaching Ginny. Hermione waved her wand at the ground in the gap, and hot air melted the snow until dark dirt was revealed. She flattened herself onto her stomach, and small branches scraped her face and arms as she squirmed through the gap.

Hermione brushed off her legs as she stood up on the other side of the edge, looking around, and then stared up in awe. She was in a hedge maze, but ahead of her, a gigantic castle that rivaled Hogwarts. Towering spires rose up into the swirling snow and grey clouds, but Hermione could not see details due to the snow.

Hermione focused again with a deep breath, she needed to get the Ginny. Now was no time to let her curiosity wander. She looked back down at the footprints, which disappeared around a turn in the hedge maze ahead. Hermione jogged to follow the path through the maze, wand held at the ready and eyes darting around warily, the castle looming ever closer.

After following the footprints through part of the maze, she found herself approaching the castle, and soon she came to an archway in the hedge. She walked cautiously through the archway, and found herself standing before the castle steps. The stone steps were covered in snow and lead up to a wooden door that was tall enough for a giant to enter. Iron hinges and handles were formed into intricate designs of vines and flowers on the door, mirror the carvings on the stone door in the cave.

The footsteps went up the steps and disappeared under the gigantic door. All her instincts were screaming at her not to continue as she walked to the steps. This could be a trap. She was already in unknown territory, and entering the castle did not seem like a good idea. But her friend was in there, and the need to help her overpowered any fear of a trap.

When Hermione was four steps below the door, one side creaked loudly as it opened inward. Fear shivered through Hermione's spine along with the bitter cold. Inside, the room was dark and she could not see further than a few feet. Adjusting the grip on her wand, she walked through the door, flecks of snow swirling in behind her and melting on the light marble floor. Hermione immediately whipped around the door as she entered, her wet shoes slipping slightly on the smooth floor, but no one was behind the door.

She turned to scan the rest of the room, and her wand went slack in her hand.

...

Hey guys! So I know that this chapter is kind of boring, but I just needed to get it out of the way. The next one will be where the story actually starts, I promise. Please review or message me with suggestions or comments!

Thank you,

Nat


	4. Chapter Three

Hey guys! I first want to apologize for the delay, I am in college and finals are taking up a lot of my time. There will be another chapter added within two days of this one being uploaded (maybe even later tonight).

I would like to invite people to review the story or PM me with thoughts and comments. I do have a few questions at the end of this chapter that I would like to hear from you guys about, so please answer them.

MUSIC NOTE: Listen to the Beauty and the Beast opening theme while reading this for some extra immersion.

...

CHAPTER THREE

Although the it may have seemed similar from the outside, this castle was far from the cold stone corridors of Hogwarts.

The entrance hall was filled with a warm dim light as golden sconces flickered to life along the walls. The candlelight danced along the marble floor that expanded toward a grand staircase leading into the unseen bowels of the castle. The french paneled walls left the dim light behind as they stretched up toward the cathedral ceilings far above. The gold of the sconces grew into vines and flowers, winding up the railing of the staircase and around the doorframes of several dark wooden doors leading off the hall. The sheer extravagance and beauty of it all reminded her of mansions that her family used to tour while on holiday in France, but the dim candlelight and cavernous high ceiling gave a bit of an eerie quality to the room.

After the visual overwhelmingness of the room wore off, Hermione looked around for some clue to where Ginny and her capturer would have gone. There were no more footprints in the snow to follow, there was not even a trail of water like the one that was spreading behind her now. Her nearly frozen clothing beginning to drip as the warmth of the room washed over her. Her skin burned with the return of warmth and the feeling slowly started to come back to her fingers and toes.

She silently tiptoed forward, her wand gripped tightly in front of her. If the castle was this warm, there could be no doubt that someone did live here.

 _CRrrreeeaaaaakkk,_ the sound echoed throughout the room. Hermione looked around to see that the door to the outside had closed itself of its own accord. It could have been the wind from the outside, Hermione thought, but she knew that it wasn't.

 _Crrreeaak,_ a very similar but softer sound from her left. Hermione looked to see one of the dark paneled doors leading off the entrance hall was was ajar. Fear prickled up her spine, she did not like this at all. Yet, a moment later, she felt herself drawn to the room.

It was not just curiosity that caused Hermione Granger to walk towards a room that she knew very well that she should stay away from, a feeling rooted in her very bones was leading her to the room. As she pushed the door open, there was a metallic taste on her tongue and a subtle but noticeable hum spread through her limbs. There was powerful magic in this room, Hermione had spent enough years exploring and researching magical locations to know the feeling.

But the room was empty. There was no furniture, and the marble floor was covered in a thick layer of dust. The room was dark, the only light coming from two tall stained glass windows on the opposite wall. The light coming through the windows colored the floor with vibrant blues and greens. A picture of a lush garden filled with flowers covered one window, while a fountain with flowing blue water covered the other. Between the two windows, a towering mirror leaned against the wall, nearly as tall as the windows on either side of it.

The frame of the mirror was made of tarnished gold, and the glass was clouded with age. As Hermione walked closer to the mirror, she could see that dark flecks of wear were scattered across her slightly distorted reflection. The same power continued to hum under her skin and brush against her mind.

Cautious instinct still quietly urged her to run from the room, but it was too late. At this point, even simple curiosity had surpassed instinct, she had to know that was going on here. She unconsciously reached up with her non-wand hand to touch the mirror, and immediately pulled it back. The smooth surface of the mirror was burning hot.

"Careful," said a female voice. Hermione immediately tensed and looked behind her, the door to the entrance hall was still ajar, but no one was behind her.

"Up here." the voice said, and Hermione followed the sound, looking back up at the mirror. Where, above her own reflection, the image of a woman was on the glass. Hermione stared up at her in awe and confusion. The woman seemed to floating behind the glass of the mirror, the skirts of her light green dress and long white hair drifting around her as if she were underwater. Her entire image was milky pale and slightly transparent, as if she were made of light.

"I have been waiting for you, Hermione." the woman's voice was young and old at the same time, all knowing and calm. Her features were beautiful in almost inhuman way, and her eyes were burning gold.

"Who are you?" Hermione managed to choke out past her nerves.

"That is not importan-"the all knowing voice started.

"What do you mean? Of course it is important. Where am I? What is this place?" Nerves temporarily forgotten, Hermione let questions spill from her mouth in frustration.

The woman did not reply, but only smiled knowingly down at her, which frustrated Hermione even more.

"Where's Ginny? How do we get out of here?" Hermione said determinedly, and as she said it, she could hear quick footsteps and shouting coming from somewhere in the castle.

Noticing the sounds, the woman spoke quickly, "I don't have much time. But I need you to understand that you are the only one who can do it. I am not keeping you here out of selfishness or cruelty, nor am I doing that to him."

The footsteps came closer, and Hermione began to hear exactly what people were yelling.

"GET OUT, YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!" a male voice roared.

"GLADLY, PRICK!" a fierce female voice yelled, "BUT I WILL BE BACK FOR YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING FOR TOO LONG, YOU DESERVE TO PAY FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE!"

It was Ginny, and she now seemed to be right outside the door. Hermione, forgetting the magic mirror and the mysterious woman, turned and ran toward the door.

"Save him." the calm voice said, but Hermione had already barrelled through the door.

...

I know, I realized just now that I have ended all my chapters with entering doors. I will make sure to stop that now. Anyway, here are some questions that I would like you guys to answer if you want some input on where I go with this story:

Should Draco have some physical "Beast" characteristics? (like being a werewolf or something)

Should Hermione have already had Rose with Ron before they got their divorce? (meaning that there will be the added motivation of Hermione trying to get back to Rose)

Please PM or review if you have an opinion on these!

Thank you,

Nat


End file.
